1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system for use in a variety of physical activities, as well as training and analytical methods for physical activities. The present invention provides monitoring systems having an electronic positioning device and/or a physiological monitor (such as an oximeter or a heart rate monitor) in order to provide information concerning a subject performing a physical activity.
2. Description of Related Art
Throughout the world, more and more people are exercising in order to improve their general health and physical fitness. For the average person, however, a lack of motivation can significantly hinder their efforts. In addition, the natural tendency is to try and achieve the greatest results in the shortest possible time. When typical measurements of physical fitness and progress such as weight loss are monitored, however, expectations often are not met. The result can be a lack of motivation, which in turn leads to a cessation of exercise.
While athletes of all ages are usually able to overcome motivational hurdles, athletes often have difficulty in accurately measuring their progress. Human nature demands instantaneous feedback for motivation and encouragement. In addition, many athletes also do not know how to train effectively for maximal improvement. For example, competitive runners may have difficulty determining whether their pace on a particular day of training is too fast or too slow. While running on a track or treadmill may allow the runner to monitor his or her speed, speed alone is often an inadequate way to monitor optimal training levels.
Currently, there are essentially three methods of providing feedback to individuals engaged in a physical activity. The first, competition, can provide feedback concerning the individual's past training efforts in a particular physical activity. Competition feedback, however, is provided long after the training regimen has been completed, and therefore only allows for adjustments in subsequent training. In addition, many individuals are only interested in improving their general health and physical fitness rather than competing against others.
Another method of providing feedback to an individual engaged in a physical activity is heart rate monitoring. Heart rate monitors have become common place in the exercise industry and entire training programs have been developed based upon the data provided by these monitors. Typically, an ECG-type sensor is worn by the individual (such as in a strap which extends about the individual's chest), and heart rate (in beats per minute) is displayed on a wrist-watch type unit. While heart rate monitoring is a useful tool, heart rate data can be difficult to interpret. In addition, many individuals often resort to standardized tables in order to determine target heart rate training zones. Such standardized tables, however, only provide generalized guidelines which may or may not be appropriate for a particular individual or a particular physical activity.
The third feedback technique which may be used by individuals performing a physical activity is lactate monitoring. Lactate is a byproduct of the anaerobic metabolic process by which energy is produced in the body. The amount of lactate present in an individual's bloodstream provides an indication of their level of exertion. While lactate monitoring can be a valuable tool, it requires drawing blood samples which are analyzed by an expensive, electronic device. Thus, lactate monitoring is invasive, costly, and generally only useful for experienced athletes and their coaches.